


Blood On My Name

by kanekicure



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Neil Josten, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Ghouls, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Slow Burn, TG AU, The foxes are a ghoul gang (with some humans;)), its a tokyo ghoul au so, please be careful kiddos and watch the trigger warnings, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekicure/pseuds/kanekicure
Summary: "You are not human Nathaniel, you are so much more."-Nathaniel Wesninski was born to a human mother and a ghoul father, unfortunately his father is also known as The Butcher and is the most feared Ghoul in America. Born to one day take over his father's throne, his mother takes him and flees before he can become the monster his father wants him to be. But when his mother dies eight years later and leaves Nathaniel alone. He fears she was too late.Until the Foxes, a ragtag group of humans and ghouls alike, take Neil in and give him a place to finally call home.But Neil can't outrun his past, and he can't outrun his fate.Unless he kills it first.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 27
Kudos: 116





	1. Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> this is a Tokyo Ghoul AU. If you are not familiar with this universe I will leave some information in the notes after the chapter. It is fairly easy to catch on too and you do not have to read the tg series to understand this. Look at it as another supernatural au, there will not be crossover from other characters in the tg series. I will try to update this weekly or more if I'm not busy. 
> 
> I also have a Spotify playlist for songs that go along with this, that will be linked on my tumblr when I figure it all out, however if you wish to look it up it is called, "Blood On My Name"
> 
> Chapter Title is from, "Twisted," by MISSIO
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Second chapter is almost finished :)

The smoke curls in the air from the cigarette that hangs loosely in Neil’s hand. He lets his eyes flutter shut for a few moments before the breeze carries away the smell and taste of burning flesh. 

His back stays pressed against the alley wall. The rain pattering onto the ground in a steady beat, Neil doesn’t mind the feeling of the water soaking into the bottom of his jeans and the back of his hoodie. If anything he welcomes the distraction from his mind for a few moments. His fingers fiddle with the burning stick in his hands and he brings it to his lips, giving a small puff to keep it going steady but the rain was getting heavier and he knew it would be useless soon enough. 

Neil sighs and lets his head fall against the wall, with that he closes his eyes. 

He had gotten good at ignoring everything else that was going on around him. 

He was good at ignoring the curling hunger in his gut, and the way he felt his body grow weaker everyday he refused to do the one thing he was good at. He ignored the faint smell of people walking the street late at night, the faint sounds of heart beats, the breezy laughter of others and the way his teeth set on edge when a sharp pain from his gut was spread across his body. 

He bit his lips and dropped the now wet cigarette to the ground with a huff, curling his fingers into a painful grip. 

_He was so fucking hungry._

How long had it been? A few weeks? A month? More? Neil probably should have been keeping track but his ability to avoid his very nature was so ingrained into his every being that he took everyday where he didn’t need to eat as another day to play at being human.

_You are not human Nathaniel, you are so much more._

His breath caught at the unwelcome voice in his mind.

His eyes flashed open at the sound of footsteps, his head snapping to the mouth of the alleyway as a man came stumbling in with a woman at his hip. Her laughs were high, her body swayed as she clutched to the man’s shoulder.

“Where are we going?” She asked, her giggles trailing away as if she just now noticed the darkening walls around her. The man grinned, a predator pushing his prey into a corner. He started pulling her closer as his hands danced across her hips before dipping lower. “You said you would take me to my cab.” She mumbles before she stops walking alongside him. She was quickly sobering up but of course the man was stronger. 

He shoved her harshly and she stumbled forward before she fell, her face bashing into the concrete and Neil’s entire senses flared.

 _“Fuck_ .” He hissed as the smell of blood wafted through the air. The woman, groaned but already started pushing herself up and Neil saw the red substance roll down her cheeks and splash onto the pavement below. Neil's entire body began waking up, the starved beast inside of him already trying to wrap its clawed hands around his mind and take control of his body's movements. " _Fuck, fuck."_

The woman turns as the man quickly approaches and slings his jacket off his shoulders. She makes to scream but the man clamps a hand around her mouth before dragging her across the ground. Pulling her to the end of the alley way before he began moving to take her skirt off.

“Your pretty face.” He sighs, as if it wasn’t him who had caused the damage, “Whatever.” The small shrug was what caused the twitch in Neil's leg and the beast to take its first unsteady breath.

Neil was moving before he could think about it, his gut was swimming and his mind kept repeating the words in his head over and over again.

_Monster, monster, monster, monster, monster, monster._

A monster who hunted monsters. That was who he was allowed to be, that was what his mother had promised him. 

“Get away from her.” Neil snarled, and the man spun around, the girl dropping to the ground with a thud. The man, for a moment looked surprised, before his lips curled into a grin.

“Oh?” He laughed, “And what are you gonna do junior?” 

If Neil had been in any other head space, the words would've caused fear, instead, the angry hit him with renewed force.

The feeling of fire danced across his skin and his hand moved for the knife he had hidden at his hip. He was fading and fast, he had to get the girl out of her before he lost it and killed both of them. 

Neil returned the grin, “Kill you.” He affirmed and the man’s eyes widened an inch as they trailed across Neil’s face and landed on his left eye.

“You’re a fucking ghoul-.” Were his last words before Neil flung the knife from his hand and it embedded into the man’s chest. Blood sputtered out of his mouth as he swayed on his feet before crumpling, with a wet splat when he hit the ground. Neil pulled his hood around his face tighter as the girl screamed and scrambled to her feet. 

“Get the fuck out of here.” Neil snarled as his own legs gave out from underneath him in his desperate attempt to hold himself back. The smell was too much, he had starved himself for too long and his mind was filling with clouds and his vision swam with red. “ _Go!_ ” 

The girl was moving now, but she stopped a few feet away from Neil. Her own eyes landing on his face as a ragged breath slipped out of him, she hesitated before saying, “I won’t tell anyone.”

“I said, _fucking go!”_

With that she ran, and Neil did too. Both in opposite directions. He held onto the last few sane moments in his mind as he dragged the corpse around the corner before his vision went red and his mind went blank.

-

When Neil came too again, this time properly in control of his body. He was covered in blood. 

“Fuck.” Neil hissed, glancing down at the mess on his hands, shirt and pants. Neil cringed to think about what his face must look like; and with the peeks of sun rays coming over the buildings, Neil didn’t have a lot of time before people started asking questions that he wouldn’t be able to answer. 

Neil also refused to look down at what was laying in front of him as he pulled himself farther into the shadows of the alleyway. His heart was beating faster than it should, and the guilt was quickly coming too. Guilt from the relief in his bones, and the newly rewarded strength to his body. 

He was going to live. He was going to keep going. For mom. 

Dropping to the ground Neil reached the spot he had been sitting the night before. Cringing when he realized he had left his duffle behind in his starved craze. He shoved it open, searching desperately for something different to wear, pulling out a black hoodie and jeans, shifting for the small mirror his mother had given him when they had first started running. She hadn’t told him what it was for, but it was fairly obvious now. 

He didn’t let his eyes linger on his reflection as he tried to make himself look human again.

After Neil was as clean as he would get. He took his bloodied clothes and wrapped them in a spare plastic bag he found in the trash. Shoving it into his bag to burn later. 

He swallowed harshly at that thought. 

He hadn’t been near fire - not since… not since that night. Not since he had watched his mother bleed out onto the seats of that stupid cheap car.

Not since her eyes lingered on him for too long and he was reminded of what she would always think of him.

She died while Neil rehearsed everything she had ever told him to do.

_“You are a monster.”_

_“You will kill only monsters.”_

_“You will hunt them down, you will make them pay.”_

_“You will kill them and you will eat them so you can do it again.”_

_“You keep moving. Your father will not be far behind.”_

_“Be human, be anyone, but yourself.”_

_“Don’t get caught.”_

_“Don’t trust anyone.”_

_“Don’t let the men in the white coats find you.”_

_“Kill, but kill quickly.”_

_“You are a monster Abram.”_

_“You are not allowed to forget that.”_

“You know what to do with my body now.” She had spat. Neil opened his mouth to protest immediately.

“No! You can’t- Mom please.” He sobbed but she raised her finger impatiently. 

Her eyes were far away when she had finally turned to face him. Her body weak and limp and god, Neil hated the way his left eye fluttered to life at the smell of the blood dripping onto the heated leather. 

Her head had lolled to the side, hazy eyes drifting to meet Neil’s, her nose wrinkled in disgust and Neil’s hand flew up to his left eye- but it was too late. His eye had shifted from shocking blue to black and red, the smell of blood heading to his brain - not caring that it had been his own mother. 

“Egar aren’t you... of course.” She had whispered, staring at him, her lips twisted into a cruel smile. “The last thing I get to see is the monster I made.”

Neil let the words cut, he let himself breath them in and for them to poison his already ruined body. He didn’t bother to hide the flinch, but he didn’t blink, he didn’t say anything back. He refused to take his eyes off his mother as she let go one last wheeze - the last shuddering breath she could manage and the light; the light he and his mother had stolen so many times for others, flickered away and she died. 

The worst part of being a ghoul was he heard the moment his mother’s heart stopped beating.

Neil didn’t move. His body was frozen, as if he was the one who had bled out on the leather seat and was now stuck to it. He sat in the silence, that was interrupted every few moments of each drip of her blood hitting the floor of the car. Her heart held still. 

When Neil went to move her body, the ripping sound of her flesh made him recoil, and the clouding of his mind of being covered in human blood was causing his heart to pick up in his chest. His eye flaring more readily as his instincts tried to take over his movements. Neil gritted his teeth before shoving his mother’s body off of himself and stumbled out of the car. 

He refused to let his mother’s last words hold true, if only for today.

He would betray her, this once. 

So Neil burnt the car, burnt her body and burnt everything beside what was in his duffle that was swung over his shoulder. He had walked away and didn’t flinch, didn’t speak and didn’t cry until he was at the highway and the world came crashing around him.

Neil had fled the state, he was fast for being on foot but it wasn’t easy to move around when he was trying to avoid the attention of both ghouls and ghoul Investigators. 

The human’s dressed in white. The CCG (Commission of Counter Ghoul), the people’s attempt at striking back against the monster’s lurking in the shadows. They were always carrying briefcases filled with the only weapons capable of cutting through a ghoul's thick skin.

Made from the dead bodies of Ghouls themselves. Quinque, was what they were called. 

Ghouls had kagunes, extra limbs of sorts. When threatened or needed, a ghoul could summon them and use them as a weapon. Ghoul Investigators, cut the kagunes' of dead ghouls and made them into weapons for themselves. An even playing field, they had said. 

Neil feared them, of course he did. Some of them had been training their entire lives just to kill one ghoul. Their numbers greatly outnumbered ghouls, because frankly, they had killed most of them. 

He had enough scars on his body to prove how close they had been to killing him. The worst was the one that had gone through his right eye. 

It made him distinguishable. Something that Neil had spent so long trying to prevent, layers of hair dye. Different masks he picked up on the run and now he had a scar that went across his face. 

His mother had been so disappointed in him. 

-

Neil pulled his hood over his head, he moved to untie the broken headphones he had found in the trash and placed one in his ear and shoved the end of the wire into his pocket. Look normal, look like any other teen. Don’t let them question you, don’t let them do a double take, don’t let the tension show in your shoulders. Don’t limp because of your most recent injury, and for the love of god. Don’t let another ghoul figure out you are also one of them.

Neil wasn’t aware that he had fucked up the last rule until a middle age man walked past him and grabbed his arm. 

“Act like you know me if you want to live in the next five minutes.” 

Neil’s body went cold. 

_They found him, they found him, they found him._

His father had found him. 

Before Neil could make one last desperate move to escape his eyes landed on the sight of two men dressed in clade white trench coats walking towards him. _Fuck, how can someone always be so fucked._ Neil wasn’t a complete idiot, he knew one was better than two, and his cover was already blown by the old man clutching on to his hoodie and smiling at him. So Neil sucked in a breath and threw away his better judgement and let himself return a smile that spread across his face. 

“Uncle Scott!” He said, not over the top but still happy and the man grinned. 

“It’s good to see you Alex. I didn’t realize you were in town.” 

Neil turned and quickly fell in line beside him, his eyes searching frantically for his best out. He was fast, if he could just make a slip on the older ghoul without making a scene that would bring the investigator’s attention to them both. Neil could high tail it the fuck out of here. 

“Don’t even think about it.” The man tightened his grip on his shoulder, “I mean you no harm, Neil.” 

Neil’s almost tripped on his own feet at the sound of his alias. This man had been watching him, he had to have been if he knew what the fake student ID shoved in his wallet said. 

Not an easy escape then, okay.

“Let’s go to my place.” The ghoul offered, pointing a finger in the general area of an apartment complex. Neil followed.

“What do you want.” Neil hissed under his breath, “You’ve been following me, haven't you?” 

The man laughed, it was gruff and winded before shaking his head, “No kid, the CCG has been hot on your tail for weeks, Mr. _Ghost._ ” 

Neil sharply inhaled, confusion and question already coming forward. But before Neil could say anything back to that he was being ushered into the doors of the complex and the moment they swung shut Neil knew he was dead. 

It was deserted, from the outside it looked like it was like any other apartment complex on the street but inside it was clear no one had been in it for years. Dust and cobwebs hung from different fixtures, dust and dirt lined the floor with various different footprints spread across them. Neil’s eyes narrowed when he was beginning to realize they were fresh.

“Neil, I’m here to offer you an opportunity.” The ghoul spoke from behind him. Neil felt his skin bristle at the words and his lips pressed into a thin line as he turned to glance at the man.

“Oh? And who are you?”

“David Wymack.” He said it easily, before reaching a hand out in offering. Neil didn’t take it. The man didn’t seem surprised. “I want to help you, not harm you. I meant what I said earlier.” 

Again, Neil didn’t buy it. His hand still drifting to his jeans for his knife. He was sure you could at least attempt to take the Mr. Wymack on. He was big, but he didn’t seem like a fighter. 

“I’m not interested.” He said evenly, “I’m better on my own.” 

“I doubt that.” Wymack countered, crossing his arms he sent Neil an odd look. Like he was trying to find out the inner workings of Neil’s mind. He hated it. 

Neil couldn’t risk it. He couldn’t risk going anywhere with a ghoul or joining some ghoul clan. The fact of the matter was, he was a half ghoul and that very fact put him in more danger. He was valuable and if someone figured out his heritage. Well Neil would be priceless. 

“I’m fine.” Neil snapped, his hand curling around the knife on his waist band. 

“Stop.” Another voice snapped from behind him and Neil froze. His heart skidding to a stop in his chest. 

The sound of feet hitting the ground behind him echoed throughout the empty lobby. Neil spun around and came face to face with his worst nightmare. The first thing he landed on was the striking green eyes, and the black _two_ tattooed underneath it. The shaggy black hair and that grim expression caused Neil to start moving before thinking about it.

 _Kevin Day_. Riko’s adopted brother, and one of the deadliest members of the Raven’s gang. A gang that his father had once interacted with. A gang that knew who he was, and what he was supposed to be. A gang that had sent Neil, Kevin and Riko, to watch his father cut a living man alive piece by piece. Before he had handed the handle to Neil.

Neil swallowed the vomit that had started crawling up his throat.

Making a split decision, Neil moved, and he was quick, and he could douge blows better than most, so when he quickly turned tail and lunged out of Kevin's way. He was also able to miss the slashing kagune that had erupted from Wymack's back

“Get him.” Kevin snapped from somewhere behind and that was Neil’s cue to pick up the pace. He spun down the hallway as Wymack covered the front doors. If Neil was lucky there wouldn’t be any other ghouls hidden down here, his eyes dropping to track the dust and found it mostly covered, no new foot prints to catch his eyes. Except for one and Neil was too busy praying that it was Kevin’s to notice one of the doors opening. It looked like Neil was wrong again.

Neil felt the sicken crunch to his stomach before he saw the figure standing there. The sharp pain of something breaking skin was the distinct feeling of a kagune. There was nothing else that could give that much blow with it not being something that could actually hurt him.

_So much for ‘I mean no harm to you.’_

Hazely he looked up and saw a short blonde man standing over top of him, a wild grin stretching across his face as he looked down at Neil’s figure as it curled into itself in pain. 

“That was pretty pathetic.” The man laughed, before swinging a purple figure around - it _looked_ like a kagune - before it disappeared with a snap. 

“Fuck you.” Neil grunted before using the man’s distraction of a laugh to his advantage and lunged forward. He felt the tug at his lower back of his own kagune begging to come out but he gritted his teeth; refusing to let it go as he crashed back onto the floor. His fingers curled around one of his knives and threw it in the direction of the voice.

The thud of it hitting a wall made his stomach drop. 

“Oooh, lil ghoul’s got tricks!” The blonde says, cocking his head slightly to the side, “Are we gonna fight?” 

“Stand down Andrew.” Growled another voice behind him. Lovely, the big Ghoul had also returned. Finally catching up to Neil and he was heaving short, heavy breaths. Dropping to clasp his knees and shaking his head, “Fuck, I forgot how fast you fuckers can be.” 

Beside him Kevin came up, his face glowered down at Neil’s form as if his life was a meer inconvenience to him.

Neil gritted his teeth in anger and felt his finger twitch to move to his waist band for another knife but he logically knew he wouldn’t make it in time. That meant he had to use his kagune and Neil knew that if by some chance, Kevin didn’t recognize him now, he definitely would then. As would every other ghoul in the city.

“He’s sulking.” The blonde- Andrew- said. Offering him a pout in return and Neil narrowed his gaze, “Better luck next time!” 

“Stop it Andrew, we don’t have time for your shit.” Kevin spoke up and shoved past him. Who tensed visibly and looked like he was about to slit Kevin’s throat in return before his hand twitched and he picked to simply rolled his eyes. He even took a step back, not far enough that he couldn’t get to Neil, but far enough that Neil relaxed slightly. 

“What did I tell you about not attacking him?” Wymack snapped and the blonde shrugged, staring blankly at him. 

“He was gonna get away.” 

Kevin growled, his eyes flared red as he shot a nasty look at the blonde, “Well now it’s going to be just that much harder to fucking convince him to come with us.” 

Andrew said nothing, keeping his blank stare on him, before Wymack shook his head and looked up at Neil again, “I’m sorry kid, please calm down and stand up, I promise no funny business.” 

When Neil didn’t budge he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Can you at least try and hear me out? I don’t want to have to force you to stand.”

That made Neil move, he pushed his hands onto the floor and shoved himself up right, taking a quick step away from Kevin who was standing uncomfortably close.

“I already told you. I’m better on my own, you’re wasting your time.” Neil snapped, the anxiety of staying in one place for so long was already causing him to jiggle back and forth on his feet. His body is screaming with the need and want to bolt. His eyes still darted about, to try and figure out if there was anyone else he should be aware of but Wymack’s gruff voice brought his eyes back to him.

“Kid, I’ve had eyes on you for awhile now. You need help.” 

Neil bristled, “Well fuck you too.” 

“I mean no insult, please kid, I’ve got a lot of kids and ghouls like you back home. Good kids, like you, I can help you. A stable place to live and to eat.” 

“You sound like a fucking creep when you say it like that.” Neil hissed and didn’t miss the way Andrew’s grip tightened on his weapon. 

Wymack sighed, “I saved you from the Investigators but they are still looking for you. They have been on your tail for awhile now. You need us, we can keep you off of their radar.”

“I can run.” 

“You can’t out run Investigators, kid.”

“I’m very fast.” 

An explosive sigh left Wymack as he placed a head on his forehead, “What is it you need? What can I get for you for you to just chill the fuck out and listen to me.” 

“Why do you care so much?” Neil shot back. His back hairs were standing on end and every alarm in his head was screaming, _trap._ Why would a ghoul, a stranger, offer everything that Neil needed on the drop of the hat. Because he was an orphan ghoul? Because he was young? 

And why the fuck was Kevin Day with them. 

“And why the fuck is Kevin Day with you.” Neil said aloud and Andrew offered him a snort of approval. 

“Good fucking question.” 

The tension in the room was thick, and with every ticking moment Neil was aware that he was wasting precious time. He had to get moving and soon, if these ghouls weren’t planning on killing him then someone else surely would. Neil risked a glance up at Kevin who crossed his arms, “You know who I am?” 

“Vaguely.” 

Kevin nodded, “I’m with Wymack now.” 

“Get kicked out of your club?” Neil asked and Kevin took a step towards him, probably trying to intimidate him but he refused to give him the satisfaction. Biting the inside of his cheek he kept his eye contact steady, and hide his shaking hand.

“I left.”

Recently, then, Neil realized. Probably in the past two year. Beforehand Neil and his mother tried to keep contacts so they knew what was happening in the ghoul world. But when it was deemed too risky, they stopped. It left a trail, and was giving his father a straight line to their next location and they had realized too late. In the end it cost his mother her life.

“You left.” Neil drawled before Wymack stepped in, placing a hand on Kevin’s chest to push him back.

“We can have this conversation later.” He shot him a sharp look, “If you’re willing to come with us that is.” 

“As I said before, why do you care if I do or not?”

Wymack hesitated before speaking again, “I care, because I’ve been you, kid. I’ve been lost, I’ve been desperate. And I promised myself I’d help ghoul’s like you,” he pointed a stiff finger at Neil. “I promised that I would try my goddamn hardest to save as many of you fuckers as I can.” 

Neil twitched.

“It’s a fair deal kid. I give you a home, food and protection. While you help me and my crew out with a few things.” Wymack said, “Nothing too life threatening I promise.” 

Andrew scoffed beside him and ignored the nasty look he was sent by his boss. 

“Let me help you.” Wymack finished with. He outstretched his hand, waiting for Neil to take it. 

Neil stared at the hand.

He was a liar, a very good one at that. He would also like to think that he was good at picking out liars as well. His entire survival depended on it, and for once, one very horrifying moment, Neil believed the man. 

Neil wanted to believe the man.

Neil _needed_ to believe the man.

“I can leave whenever I want?” He asked, because a few nights wouldn’t hurt right? He could leave after that. And if things went south or something seemed off, he could run. Besides, Neil was beginning to run out of options here. 

“Wherever you want.” Wymack confirmed. A vague smile pulling at his lips when he realized that he had won. That he had Neil now. This should piss him off, it should make him spin on his heels and stalk away. But, Neil couldn’t bring himself to care. 

With a sigh, Neil signed his death warrant with a steady hand.

“Okay.” 


	2. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil meets the Foxes and quickly discovers that they are not what he thought.  
> The Foxes quickly realize that Neil is not what he seems either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title and song is - 'Monsters' by Ruelle. Do give a listen if you want.
> 
> No large notes to make here, I did some editing with the first chapter because I fucked up in it a lot and didn't realize, wooo uni life. 
> 
> Investigators - Hunters of Ghouls, work for the CCG which is an organization that is meant to eradicate ghouls.
> 
> Alias - All ghouls have 'code names' the CCG gives them based on certain things they relate to them. it makes it easier for everyone to understand who is who. Code Names will be told later. (Neil's is Ghost) for example.
> 
> Rank - CCG rank how dangerous a ghoul is considered, I'll explain the system at a time when it is more relevant.

The moment Neil stepped into the warehouse, he knew he had made a mistake. 

He was instantly hit with the scent of ghouls, the sickly pungent smell that he had spent most of his life avoiding. To Neil, ghouls always meant bad news and as he trailed behind Wymack and Kevin, he was already second guessing himself. His eyes drifted along the environment, trying to take in as much as possible but there were people _everywhere._ Neil openly wrinkled his nose and earned himself a scoff from the short blonde walking beside him. 

“Awe poor ghouly, figured you’d love this. Big selection huh?” 

“Why? Do you?” Neil snapped back and Andrew gave him a cold look but he said nothing in return. 

Wymack finally came to a large building and Neil briefly wondered why they didn’t just stay at the apartment complex, until they reached a dull door.

Other than the smell, the place was fairly large and from what Neil had gathered, pretty well hidden. It was shoved behind a large university campus, which explained the amount of humans walking around. When they first went into the building it appeared to be a Trades Shop, for wood cutting, there wasn’t a class in session so Neil let some of the tension drop from his shoulders. His mother would kill him if she knew he was being so obvious. Finally Wymack pushed open a small metal door and beckoned for Neil to follow him. 

At first it appeared to just be a storage unit for the unused tools for the wood-shop upstairs, but after further walking; the place opened up into a living area. With couches, a kitchen, Neil paused for a moment at that, and multiple hallways that went off in different directions. In the common area, a tall man was sprawled across the couch with a girl with short black hair sitting on top of him. He was showing her something on a phone and they both were laughing quietly. But the moment Neil entered the room, the girl froze. Her head snapping up and she locked eyes with him. Neil felt the hair on his back stand but he met her gaze.

_Do not cower in the sight of another ghoul Nathaniel._

Neil ignored his father's voice.

 _Another ghoul._ He noted distantly. 

“Wymack?” She questioned, her eyes not leaving Neil as she moved to her feet, “You didn’t mention bringing anyone new in.”

“Someone new?” The man under her gasped. Jumping to his knees he peered over the couch and flashed him a bright grin. “Awe man, hey dude!” 

The girl rolled her eyes at that and gave him a gentle shove. Neil didn’t miss how her eyes softened around the edges when she looked down at him. Partners? Neil guessed so. It would be good information to be aware of. Couples were always harder to take on than individuals. Couples would die for other. His mother told him how much she hated them.

“Right Dan, this is Neil Josten. Kid was in hot shit with Investigators and in a bad area, thought we could lend him a hand.” Wymack said before he pushed him forward, “Take care of him will ya?” 

Dan’s tense body loosened instantly at the words, before she offered him a smile of her own, “Of course, Coach.”

 _Blind trust,_ Neil also noted.

The man on the couch snorted, “Hot shit, with the boys in white? Sounds like he’ll fit in just fine.”

With that, Wymack turned around to leave. But not before grabbing onto Andrew’s and Kevin’s shoulders. Neil barely hid his wince when both boys lashed out. Wymack was forcefully shoved away from Kevin and he nearly missed a swing to the gut from Andrew. Even so, he kept talking as if nothing had happened. “And both of you are coming with me. To talk about following directions. So next time I tell you not to get involved, you listen.”

With a faint protest and nothing from Andrew, the three went through the dark hallway leading back up to the wood-shop. With the fading sounds of their footsteps, Neil became painfully aware that he was now in a room with two strangers and no idea where all the exits were, except one. One, where his original attackers were heading towards. His mother was probably violently rolling around in her grave right now, trying to claw out of her sandy pit to smack some sense into him one last time.

Movement from behind him brought Neil back to the present with his new company.

“So your name is Neil?” Dan said. She was moving loudly to his side as if not wanting to spook him. Neil couldn't decided if that was considerate or insulting to him. “I’m Dan Wilds, I’m sorta like the second leader here next to Wymack. I’m planning on taking the place over if anything happens to him or if he gets too old to run it.”

Neil frowned, no ghoul’s really lived until old age. It was too rare to even think about nowadays.

“Ah.” He said, “And where is here?” 

Dan grinned, “Palmetto State University, or more accurately, underneath it. Owners are Matt’s parents.” She gestured to the man behind her as he climbed to his feet, “His parents have been ghoul allies for years and they keep us enrolled in university so if Investigators come knocking, we seem like normal kids.”

“But Investigators don’t come looking around these parts.” Matt butted in, “Probably the safest place you can be in this city, if you’re a ghoul.” 

“You’re not?” Neil asked, confused by the use of the term ‘allies.’ As far as he knew, ghouls barely even had allies among their own.

Matt shook his head, “Nope I’m not. I get special access to the super secret club though, thanks to my mom. It’s Matt Boyd by the way, if you didn’t already figure it out.”

Neil offered him a silent, small, nod in return. His mind already racing with trying to connect everything and how high his chances of dying really were if he stayed here. Humans, humans Neil could deal with, when they weren’t Investigators. Ghouls weren’t as simple but wouldn’t be impossible. If anything, his biggest problem right now was Kevin. 

Neil kept his gaze split between both human and ghoul but he still hadn't realized that his silence had been taken the wrong way.

“You have a problem with humans?” Dan’s voice snapped, breaking him from his train of thoughts and he jerked his head up in surprise. Her eyes were narrowed, her arms stiff at her sides and it was clear that if Neil made a move that made her question his loyalties, he would be in for one hell of a fight. 

Neil raised an eyebrow, definitely partners then.

“What? No not at all.” Neil responded on reflex, and he gave Matt and Dan a weak smile, “If anything I figured he’d have a problem with me.”

The fact of it, that was also true, and if Neil had grown up in a different life that might have been his first thought to begin with. It seemed Dan also quickly took understanding to this and it faintly amazed Neil how fast her body language could change. She instantly relaxed and gave him a small smile, stepping forward and placing a soft hand on his shoulder. It took everything in him to not flinch, “No, I'm sorry Neil, that wasn't fair of me. I should’ve figured that was where your brain would go. Most do when they first get here. But we do things different here, Wymack will explain tonight.”

Neil swallowed the raising questions again and nodded stiffly.

After that Matt got up from the couch with a loud clap, “Neil, my man, life is seriously fucked.” He gave him a sad look, it made Neil’s skin crawl, “I ain’t gonna judge you because you got the ass end of the stick and were born a ghoul. Now come on, we gotta show you around.”

Both him and Dan started heading down one of the hallways. So, Neil followed, keeping his senses alert and tracking any movement he caught. He was still trying to figure out the quickest way out of here if push comes to shove. Sure, the two walking in front of him seemed friendly enough, genuine even. But Neil never trusted people that can smile with such ease. They make the best liars.

“You’re welcome to room with me and Seth if you want.” Matt offered as he slowed down and stopped in front of a brown door. He pushed it open to reveal a stupidly large room and the comfiest looking beds that he had ever seen. Neil felt himself unwillingly perk up instantly at the thought of sleeping on a mattress instead of the ground.

“Sure.” Neil said and Matt laughed. 

“You’re pretty quiet, man- babe!” Matt cried when Dan shoved her elbow into his ribs, twisting her face into a scowl. 

“Ignore him, he's just being an ass.” 

“Oh it’s fine. I- I just haven’t been around people my age in awhile.” He said, “Or anyone really for that matter.”

"Oh shit, I'm sorry that was-" But before Matt could finish a booming voice cut through.

“Is that fresh meat?” The voice yelled from inside the room and Neil instantly recoiled on instinct and fell back into Matt’s chest. A large man came from the room, he had to be near Matt’s already alarming height and he wore a tank top that showed off the muscles rippling from his arms. On said arm was a girl, who had long delicate blonde curls and she walked with purpose. Her blue eyes narrowing on Neil before a wicked grin played across her lips.

“Yummy.” She purred, curling a strand of hair around her finger, “I like the eyes on this one, what colour blue is that?” She glanced at Dan for confirmation and Neil felt a roll of anger in his gut, annoyance was something Neil was familiar with.

“No funny shit, that includes both of you Seth.” Dan snapped, “Kid’s been through enough recently as it is.”

 _'Recently',_ he thought bitterly, if he was a different man, he would've laughed.

“Mmm, I’ve always liked a sob story.” The blonde said, taking another step towards Neil and ignored the man - he guessed was named Seth- who behind her scoffed. 

“Oh fuck off Allison.” He grumbled and Allison reached forward, curling red painted fingers around Neil’s chin. Instantly Neil’s hand flew to his weapon, prepared to cut off her pretty hands off, but stopped when her lips twisted into a displeased expression.

“What is he?” She asked, directing the question again to Matt or Dan but Neil brought his hand up this time and chose to shoved her away.

“I’m a ghoul, and my voice works fine so next time you have a question you can ask me.” 

Allison raised an eyebrow at that and Seth took another lumbering step forward. 

“You fucker, don’t talk to my girl-”

“Not! ‘Your’ girl Seth.” Allison snapped, raising a hand to cut him off. “You smell weird.” She said, turning back to look at him and Neil bit his lip because he logically knew that yes, he didn’t smell like every other ghoul and that was thanks to his mother. But Neil wasn’t about to go blurting that out for everyone to know. For the time he was here, Neil had to keep the fact that he was a One-Eyed ghoul on the down low.

“That’s cause he’s a One-Eye!” A voice shouted from the hallway and Neil froze in time for Andrew to shove past Matt and Dan and make his way into the room.

_Fuck. They had been watching him._

Eeveryone turned to look at him. Neil felt himself lock up as angry thoughts washed over his mind. A mistake. It had been a trap after all. He was an idiot, how fucking stupid could he be coming here and thinking that everything would be okay. He had been desperate, he let those emotions get the best of him and now he would pay for it. His mother would kill him herself, and make it as painful as possible for such a stupid mistake. Letting go of a shaky breath, Neil forced his body to relax and prepared himself for a fight because now he was out of options. He would go for Andrew first though, for the sheer burning hatred he felt in his gut towards the smaller blonde. 

“And how would you know that?” Dan was asking and Andrew raised his eyebrows at her. He opened his mouth to respond but before he could, more people started pushing into the room causing Matt to stumble completely inside and bring Neil with him. Who hadn’t even realized he was still braced against the other’s chest. 

“Ooo, hello pretty boy.” Another boy with shaggy brown hair said to his right, reaching a hand out and running it across his chest. “Kevin said we were bringing in someone new, I had to come meet you in person.” He gave him a blinding smile.

“Shut up Nicky.” A blonde boy, that looked identical to Andrew, barked from behind him. Shoving him forward and following with a bored expression.

Neil didn't even have time to process the fact that Andrew definitely had a twin. Great, _there’s two of them._ He managed before Kevin was pushing into the room with an air of annoyance around him.

However he did pause and levelled Neil with a cool stare, before taking post next to Andrew.

“That’s why we picked him up.” Kevin said, motioning to Neil who was still trying to figure out another way out of here with the new influx of people, "He is valuable." He finished evenly, Neil looked up at him. His gut twisting in knots, he had been right, Kevin had tracked him down after all.

Neil clutched the knife in his belt tighter, and kept his eyes on Kevin. He was the biggest threat in this room as far as Neil could tell. But with a mix of humans and ghouls in the same room, the ghouls sent over powering the other, it was impossible to tell who was what.

Dan shook her head, “Still doesn’t answer my question.” 

“Saw him light up last night in an alley as he tore some rapist to shreds.” Andrew said cooly, raising a hand and tapping it just under his left eye. “Only one lit up anyways.” 

“It was dark.” Neil snarled, tired of this bullshit and he was about to continue until he felt a hand clasps his shoulder. Neil instantly ripped the knife from his belt and spun, but he stopped when he saw who it was.

Big brown eyes stared at him, Matt’s hands flew up as he stumbled back, “Shit- sorry dude that probably wasn’t a good time to grab you.” 

Neil blinked, hating himself for faltering and tensed when Dan was moving quickly to steadied her boyfriend. Her eyes dragged to his but it wasn’t anger that met Neil. It was pity.

Neil gritted his teeth, he fucking _hated_ pity.

“Neil, please calm down. We mean no harm to you. It doesn’t matter who or what you are. We are here to help you.”

“Sorry about me doubting that.” He spat back and Andrew gave a humorless snort.

“Told ya Kevin, he’s a runner.”

Neil resisted throwing the knife directly into Andrew’s gut and ignored the way Dan also moved closer to stand beside him. “Either way,” She said cooly, her eyes moving to the group behind him, “It doesn’t matter, he’s with us now.” 

"The chances of him being a One-Eyed is nearly zero, Andrew." It was the twin speaking and Andrew kept his face carefully emotionless. 

"He's a One-Eye." He said evenly and Neil ground his teeth together. Maybe he could use the level of his rarity and the groups clear inherit distrust of Andrew to his advantage.

“You’re making a pretty bold assumption there Andrew, maybe my eye is just fucked up.” Neil replied, gesturing to the pale white scar that crossed across his eyebrow and through his eyelid. But Andrew only raised an eyebrow at him.

“Mmm, so that’s what the scar did? It didn't blind you... but it magically made it so you only had one ghoul eye.... Interesting…” Andrew swayed forward lazily. His face still that emotionless mask that set Neil on edge. He had no idea what the man was thinking. 

"Weird, isn't it?"

Andrew nodded his head in agreement as he kept walking forward, his hands still in the clear line of sight for Neil as he reached a hand out to clasp his shoulder. "That is something I would like to learn more about Josten, really, like how you managed to get a fake school ID. Not many people have access to items like that." 

"You went through my things?"

It wasn't something Neil didn't already know, they would have had to get his name from somewhere. But still the fact that someone else had been there, that Neil hadn't even known that he was being watched. He hadn't realized how much he truly had been relying on his mother.

"Of course I did Neil, the CCG kept talking about this new ghoul that they called, _Ghost,_ now where does someone get a name like that?" Andrew was a wolf, his gaze was dark and he was measuring the perfect way to hobble his prey before he went for the throat. Neil had been wrong before, his biggest threat wasn't Kevin. It was Andrew.

Neil swallowed the bile back down his throat and gave a hoarse laugh, "Well, If you let me go, maybe we could talk about it over coffee some time, hm what do you say, just us?"

Andrew was starting to smile, a cruel wicked grin that spread across his lips on a face that was not meant to. It was sharp as he leaned in closer, lowering his voice more so, “I'd say, let's make it date but, I'm sorry Neil. I just don’t like liars.”

Neil knew what was coming before the blade even started to move, instantly, Neil lunged backwards, his feet connecting to Andrew's chest as he used to push himself away. His body tumbling into a roll to avoid the red knife that swung violently in Andrew’s hand. 

When Neil turned Andrew’s face was emotionless, but he was bent over slightly from the blow. His hazel eyes snapped up to blue. 

“What, bad jokes piss you off that much?” Neil replied tried to cover the small quiver that began to dance throughout his body, “Lighten up would you?”

“Andrew put that fucking knife away, you know better than that.” Dan snarled, both her eyes blackened when she stalked forward and Andrew threw his hands up in mock fear. 

“Oh no! The scary eyes!” 

“Knock it off Andrew.” His duplicate mumbled from behind him, “We can’t get in more shit with Coach.” 

“Aaron’s right." Kevin added, "Andrew this is pointless-” But he never got to finish.

Andrew didn’t spare them more than a quick flick of his eyes before he was moving again. He moved with the same grace as any skilled ghoul would. Neil distantly questioned what level the CCG had rated him at, or if he knew what his code name was. Andrew had to be someone, someone dangerous.

Neil quickly threw those thoughts to the side when he realized that Andrew meant business this time. The first time had thrown him off guard, he hadn’t planned on Neil striking back. Or maybe he had because two knives dropped easily into Andrew's waiting palms from the black bands on his forearms. 

Neil twirled his own knives in his hands without hesitation. He watched Dan’s futile attempt to stop both of them. Her kagune boom to life and she spun to grab Andrew, but she recoiled when he dropped to his knees and slid underneath it, his knives jabbing upwards and the sound of them sinking into flesh, Matt cried out and grabbed her as she regained her balance. Neil decided to meet Andrew halfway, to avoid anymore interruptions from the others. He missed one quick stab and spun with his heel, knocking one knife from Andrew’s hand when he came to bring it to Neil’s neck. 

No matter how good this man was at knives, Neil would be better. 

Neil hadn't had a choice when he was younger.

But before Neil could plan his attack for completely disarming him, a hand was being slammed down onto his face. The exploding taste of sweetness and bitter liquid caused his eyes to flash open in alarm as he shoved Andrew’s moving body away.

Blood. Human blood was smeared across Neil’s lips. The taste almost burned him as his body eagerly took it without question. The monster in him was awake and already pushed him to move for more. Andrew was a lucky man that Neil had had years in controlling himself. 

Andrew stood there. His breath came in small puffs, barely noticeable to the naked eye before levelling a burning look at him. 

Neil watched the blood dance down Andrew’s hand and drop to the ground. He watched the ghouls around him tense and it became very clue who was and wasn’t human.

“You’re human.” Neil blinked in surprise and Andrew raised a slow eyebrow at him in return. 

“And you’re a One-Eyed ghoul.” 

With that he slid his knives away, pushed past Matt and left the room without another word. Neil felt his hand drift to his left eye but he knew it was pointless, his ghoul eye was already blaring to life for everyone to see. There was no point in trying to hide it, as all eyes of those in the room were looking at him. 

Andrew had hobbled his prey and gone for the throat without Neil even being aware he had.

“Damn.” Matt said, his voice unsure, but his eyes were light, “That was a... fight?” 

“Why didn’t you use your kagune?” Andrew’s duplicate- Aaron questioned. Neil finally let himself get a good look at the other blonde. His arms were crossed and his stance stiff. For twins, they really looked nothing alike, except for the cold calculating stare that bore into Neil.

“Didn’t see the need.” 

Seth laughed, “Oh Andrew won’t like that when he hears.” 

“Fuck Andrew.” Allison was quick to duck out of the group, “A One-Eyed Ghoul? Are you fucking serious? Are you natural or artificial?” 

“Artificial?” Neil echoed, his mind already spinning, “What do you mean artificial?” 

“I think that means he's natural.” Nicky supplied unhelpfully and the rest of the group turned a questioning gaze on Neil. Aaron was looking at him like he had three heads, Dan still looked pitiful, and Allison had stopped her approach. 

“Where have you been for the past two years, living under a rock?” She asked. 

Neil blinked and despite himself felt the tug of a mocking smile at his lips, “You could say that.”

“Investigators have been making Artificial ghouls in America now. It started for the CCG’s Japan branch but it's here now.” Matt supplied for Neil, cutting off the next retort Allison was going to give him. “It gives humans the same ability as Ghouls, and if all goes well, without the nasty side effects of actually being a ghoul.” 

"I wouldn't say nasty-" Seth started but was cut off by Neil.

“They can do that?”

“That’s what I said!” Nicky shouted.

Neil felt the panic already setting in, if this was true, that means there would be more ghouls for his father to corrupt, more things to be aware of. To run from. A totally new being in the world with him that he had no idea about. His life was changing faster than, even him, someone who was always changing, could handle. He was sitting in a room full of complete strangers, except for one, and that one other person could and will probably, be the end of him, for fuck's sake.

If Neil was a lesser man and not filled to the brim with spite, he would’ve vomited. 

“Okay- let’s give the kid some space, stop hounding him, he just got assaulted by fucking Andrew. We can deal with questions later tonight” Dan’s steady voice came back to him, “Neil I’m going to get Coach and we are going to figure some things out. I meant what I said earlier though, the moment Coach brought you through those doors up there, you’re with us now. You can trust us."

Neil, somehow, didn’t roll his eyes at the last comment.

_Trust._

A bullshit concept, and one his mother hated the most. Neil, as a good son does, followed devotedly in her footsteps for the ideology. 

But still, when Dan placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and moved him out of the room that now felt a lot smaller than it originally had; he felt something that strangely felt like hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, it would mean a lot to me if you could leave a comment if you're enjoying, I am hoping to finish this series even if only a few people are enjoying it, I just want to know who is :)
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr plz, I'm in locked down inside - kanekicure (I need more friends lmao)


	4. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil's first month goes... better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup, this chapter sucks. I had to get the basic world building down because everyone knows that they become friends yadayada. I want to get to the gooood stuff. I'm also gonna make it clear who is what at the end of the chapter so no one is confused since I was gonna write it in but it made shit way too boring. So I'm gonna take fanfiction power here. 
> 
> Qunquie - a weapon made from a ghoul's Kagune, used as a weapon that can change form.  
> Special Class Investigator - the big boys, they are super good at killing ghouls.   
> Artificial Ghouls - human's that have a Kagune implanted into them. The CCG has found a way to do so safely so these people do not need to eat human flesh. However there is bound to be failures.
> 
> Chapter Title song (Human; by Maggie Lindemann)

Neil had been with the Foxes for longer than he had ever stayed anywhere since him and his mother had ran and he still had no fucking clue what was going on.

But he also had a month of feeling like he was living at least an echo of what a normal life must have felt like. 

A month of sleeping in a bed, a bed that the moment he laid into it, he couldn’t help the small sigh that slipped past his lips. Both Seth and Matt had paused from their weak argument to turn and stare at Neil. Seth looked disgusted but Matt’s eyes lit up and a massive grin spread across his face. 

“He likes the bed!” Matt cried, jokingly moving to slap Seth’s shoulder. 

“I hate humans.” Seth had drawled, taking the slap without blinking. He turned to his phone, slouching on the ugly green couch. But not before he jabbed a harsh finger in the direction of Neil, “That includes you halfie.” 

“Alright.” Neil had said, valiantly trying to ignore the way his face was burning with embarrassment. It didn’t help when Matt's kept smiling as he followed Seth to the couch. Neil still had yet to figure out how someone could still be threatening yet so soft.

But other than that, sleeping with two other bodies was getting easier. Even if the moment one of them moved, or one of them breathed too heavily he was jolted for his slumber. It was more sleep than he could have hoped for in years. 

The small dorm was quickly becoming his safe haven for the days that started passing. The steady rhythm of getting up, talking briefly with Matt. Even Seth on days he felt personable. Waiting for Dan’s or Wymack’s head to pop into the room, telling him to get his ‘lazy ass’ out of bed and to start learning about the place. Neil would agree quietly, letting them pull him this way and that. 

A month of being given things we wouldn’t even think to dream of since he discovered what he was.

-

One being when Wymack had slapped a bunch of papers in front of him. Neil stared at them for a few moments before glancing back at the older ghoul. 

For all the shit Neil managed to put him through, he stayed true to his words. Neil figured all good people had been killed off a long time ago, but somehow slivers of them still existed. 

“What?” He had asked when he noticed the impatient tapping of Wymack’s foot who huffed before he tossed the first page open and jabbed his finger at the top of the page. 

“You’re becoming a university student, the fall semester is gonna start soon. I want you in before it’s too late.” 

Neil pulled up short when he tried to wrap his mind around what he was being told. Staring at Wymack’s cool expression before staring back down at the papers in question, “Why?”

“Cause it’s what we do?” The older man offered, “I know you said you won’t be staying permanently but I still think this will do you some good. Even if you do decide to make a break for it. Helps you have at least an half assed identity if the Investigators question you on a whim.” 

Neil stared at Wymack blankly. His chest squeezed tightly as a small tremor danced across his fingers. The options were sitting there, logically he knew leaving a trail was the last thing he should be doing. He should have left the moment Wymack came up beside him and took a risk with the doves. His mother was snarling profanities at him in his mind but yet he still said nothing, and he didn’t throw the pen Wymack was offering him. 

Instead, Neil took the pen waiting in Wymack’s hand and started signing.

-

A month of having the chance to learn more than the names of someone. 

Neil was starting to see a more noticeable difference on how the Foxes were treating him. He wondered if he had passed some final test without realizing it. 

The rest of the group who Neil hadn’t met on his first day were finally opening up to him. The first being Nicky’s boyfriend. Erik. 

After finding out that Nicky was not only human but also that he was the cousin of the twins left him staring at the taller man in confusion. However, Nicky had simply smiled and laughed when Neil raised an eyebrow and dropped his gaze to Nicky’s dark complexion. 

“Got my mom’s genes. Thank god.” He said, motioning to his body so Neil assumed he was making a jab at their heights.

“Then why are you here?” Neil asked, “Why is your entire family here if you’re all human?” 

Nicky paused, before looking back at Neil, “Right.” He said loosely, “You don’t know anything yet.”

“Know what?”

Nicky let his gaze drop to his hands as he twirled his thumbs idly, “I don’t think it is my place to tell you. Maybe talk to Andrew or Aaron? I can’t have Andrew coming for my head again for being loose lipped.” He sent him an apologetic look before continuing, “Though I’m not only here for them, I’m also here for Erik. He’s safest here.”

Erik was a big ghoul, and Neil was prepared to lose his head when Nicky had commented on the fact that they were together while still shamelessly flirting with Neil. But Erik had laughed, deep and full body at Nicky’s antics before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. It still left Neil in silent wonder watching the human and ghoul couple. He wondered if his parents had even been like that.

-

He was also given a month of trying to figure out a million fucking questions.

It started with Dan, a week into Neil’s stay, taking him down a flight of stairs, saying she had something important to tell him.

Neil stared blankly at the freezer now in front of him. 

Human flesh,  _ human flesh. _

All neatly wrapped in brown paper, stacked on top of eachother, enough to fill an entire freezer, enough to feed fifty ghouls for a year. Neil wasn’t an idiot, he obviously knew what a ghouls diet consisted of, he just failed to realize how serious this rag tag group really was about making a safe haven for others.

His fingers twitched by his hip, Dan’s eyes followed them and she dropped the freezers door. 

“You okay?” She asked, tracking his stiff movements and Neil managed a quick nod. But judging by how her lips twisted into a concerned frown, she didn’t buy it. “They’re all suicide victims, or other bodies we’ve harvested. That’s what I meant when I said we do things different here. We aren’t a fan of blind murder.” 

Neil gave a stiff nod, ignoring the way her voice had gone to her soothing tone.

“When was the last time you ate?” She asked. 

The question made Neil flinch, the feeling of ghost fingers in his hair, tugging and pulling. His mother’s sobs filling his head--

\--“Neil?” Dan repeated. Causing Neil to jolted violently and snapped his head over to her, taking a shaky step back from her outstretched hand. 

“I’m fine, sorry.” He said quickly, “Sorry, I’m just really out of it today.” 

Dan frown deepened, her eyebrows creasing together in worry. “You never answered me.”

Neil tried to ignore the heavy thumping in his chest and the vigil need to bolt. Fuck he hated talking about this, even if it was another ghoul staring at him. Another ghoul who  _ was in a relationship with a human.  _ Out of everyone in this goddamn building, she would be the one who would understand Neil’s feelings.

But still Neil felt the harsh twist in his gut, a bruising grip and the word  _ monster  _ being hissed into his ear. 

He swallowed heavily, “No- I- I just-”

“He’s fine.” A familiar voice had snapped from the doorway of the basement, Neil’s eyes jumped to the small figure moving swiftly down the stairs. At this point, Neil hadn’t spoken to Andrew since their fight. The same followed with Kevin, the two always seemed to up and leave whenever they please. He had barely even seen the two during his first few days with the Foxes. Whenever Neil asked he was always met with a stiff shrug from someone or a dismissive wave of the hand. 

Even Aaron and Nicky, didn’t seem to have a clue to where Andrew and the former Raven ran off too. 

But now here one was. Wearing a black shirt and jeans like the day they had first, ‘met’, (Neil hesitated to call it a meeting) and wearing the same black armbands that Neil was also hyper aware had knives that apparently could cause harm to even a ghouls tough skin. 

Andrew pushed past Neil’s stiff body and made his way to the freezer. Flicking the door open before shoving his hand inside, making a low humming noise as he did so. “I told you Danie, he had a snack on a neighbourhood creep.” 

Neil gritted his teeth, moving as far away from the blond as possible. “Would you have rather I went after the girl?” 

Andrew’s eyes shot back to him, his face carefully blank but his eyes were hard, “I think you should have killed them both.” He said, as he grabbed a brown package and let the freezer door slam close, “Now there is someone out there that’s seen your face and has proof that you’re a ghoul.”

The words caused anger to slam into him. Neil couldn’t figure out why the words made him so furious but staring at Andrew and his cocky fucking attitude caused his fists to clench at his side, spitting words that couldn’t be farther from the truth, “Sorry to disappoint, guess I was raised different.” 

Andrew stared at him, “Were you? Were you really.” He leaned in, close enough that Neil could smell what he had eaten for lunch, “Because you see, I’ve been hearing some things about you,  _ Ghost _ , and I think I’d like some answers soon.” 

“On what? You’re too busy fucking off with Kevin to know shit about me.”

Andrew’s eye twitched, “Kevin cannot do some things on his own, I accompanied him.”

“You mean he’s made you his little maid,” Neil snapped. Jutting his chin out to the brown package that he was holding. “Running to grab food for him whenever he wants?”

“I think you might be misunderstanding who has the control in our partnership,  _ Neil.  _ I don’t like people who assume things.” Andrew’s words were careful, but the threat was clear. If Neil didn’t want to lose a finger, he was going to shut up.

“Both of you, stop it.” Dan snapped, “Did you listen to anything Wymack told you both?” Andrew paused and simply raised an eyebrow at her. Neil kept his own stare locked onto his face, ignoring her. Dan managed to hold her position for a few moments before she broke, sighing. “Yeah, whatever, I get it.”

When Dan motioned for Neil to follow her, Andrew shot a hand out and grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back, “No, I want to speak with you.” 

Dan turned around, “No fucking way Minyard, you really think I’m going to leave you alone with Neil after you tried to gut him like five days ago?” 

“I was merely proving to you that he was a One-Eye. Besides, I’m sure he wasn’t complaining.” He said casually, and Neil swallowed, remembering the sickly sweet taste of Andrew’s blood on his tongue and felt himself stiffen. Andrew must have too because a ghost of a smirk began tugging at his lips. “I would like to have a private word with him. Reach an understanding, you know, stop the infighting like Coach said? Hm?”

Dan hesitated, her eyes landing on Neil, who shrugged, “I’ll be fine.” 

Still her eyes did one last sweep, before she slowly took another step towards that stairs. “Neil if he tries any shit, I give you full permission to skewer him.”

Andrew scoffed, “Are you done?” Before he took the brown package and threw it at Dan who fumbled after it before grabbing it out of the air, “Give that to Aaron.” 

Dan didn’t say anything else, she just nodded and began walking up the wooden stairs.

“Aaron? Your twin?” Neil asked, turning to face the man who was leaning against the freezer now, his arms crossed along his chest. He hummed a confirmation, his eyes tracking across Neil’s face before dipping lower, examining him silently. 

“Why are you giving human flesh to your human brother?” 

Andrew’s eyes flicked up again and he cocked his head to the side, “Why do you avoid eating?”

Neil paused, “Who said I did?”

This time, Andrew looked annoyed, his face blank but a crease started forming between his eyebrows. “Look, let’s play a game how bout? You ask me a question, I honestly answer, I ask you a question and you honestly answer.” 

_ Ah _ , being honest, Neil hated being honest because being honest was the one thing he had never been allowed to do. 

“Why would I want to do that?” He asked instead and the human raised an eyebrow. 

“Because you want to know things about me and I need to know somethings about you before I decide you should be allowed to be here.” 

“Excuse me? I don’t think you really have a choice.”

He watched as the words caused Andrew to tighten and Neil knew the attack was coming before he had a chance to take an inhale of air. The same thin red knife was out and met Neil’s own knife as he fumbled it out of his belt and shoved it to block against Andrew’s. 

Andrew smiled that razor sharp smile, “No kagune  _ again _ Neil, how interesting.” 

“What’s your fucking deal with me.” He growled back, ignoring the sting in his arm from the angle Andrew had him pinned, he knew that if he wanted too, Andrew could push him into a corner where he would have no chance but to use his kagune, if he didn’t want to lose a limb. Even if the man was human, Neil knew if Andrew saw that kagune he would recognize it. The CCG had kept his father’s face slapped on every news channel and website. Even posters were scattered in the streets. Placed for America as a warning, the Butcher wore it as a symbol. 

He would never forget his father’s smile the day he first showed his kagune.

_ “They’ll fear you, like  _ me _ , Nathaniel.” _

You weren’t the strongest ghoul in the country for nothing.

“My family is in this building, I’m sure you know by now. I’ve made a deal that I intend to keep. So if I think you are a threat, I will gut you and anyone else who tries getting in my way.” Andrew’s words were low, spoken beside Neil’s head as he leaned in. His breath caused goosebumps to raise across his skin as he felt it across his ear. “So, Neil, you will answer some questions or I will force them out of you.”

Neil twisted, using Andrew’s few moments of surprise to grab his wrist and twist it. He was satisfied with the unlock of his fingers on instinct and his weapon clattering to the ground. But Andrew suddenly had a knife in his other hand and slashed it quickly across Neil’s chest. He ignored the familiar burn as they both stumbled away from each other. Andrew clutching his wrist and Neil holding his chest.

Blue eyes met hazel. Neil thought he recognized the fire that brimmed behind them.

Andrew flexed his fingers and wrist, rotating it slowly but he never let his gaze wander from Neil, who poked at his chest, trying to judge how deep it was. He could already feel his flesh starting to stitch itself back together and he also didn’t miss the look of disgust that crossed Andrew’s features.

He pulled another knife into his wounded hand, he stared at Neil in question-  _ are we fighting or not.  _ Pride told Neil to attack, but his bone deep loneliness shut it up.

“Fine.” He spat, the only honest thing he planned on saying for this entire conversation. “My mother was human. It doesn’t take a fucking rocket scientist to figure out why I might be opposed to eating human flesh.”

Andrew narrowed his eyes at him, “Was?” 

The lies came easy now. 

“She died five years ago.” 

“Your father?”

Neil did well in hiding his twitch. “Dead.”

“How?”

“CCG, took out my dad. My mom and I fled but we fucked up and moved into the wrong territory. My mom was human. She wasn't fast enough.”

Andrew raised his head and considered this, “But you must have been.” He said staring back at Neil. Who did his best to meet him head long, forcing himself to believe his own bullshit so it would pass along to Andrew without turbulence. He gave his head a stiff nod. 

“What is your issue with Kevin?” He asked next and Neil sucked in a sharp breath. He knew, logically, that Kevin would probably be brought up. But it didn’t help that Andrew could turn and ask Kevin for the truth and he could rip Neil’s story to shreds. 

“He knows who I am, he was there.”

Andrew hummed, “The Ravens killed your mommy. And little old you put a dint in their ego when you sneaked away from the  _ most ruthless Ghoul Gang in America _ .” Sarcasm sounded weird coming from a voice so monotone, but something still lit up in Andrew’s eyes as he continued, “They will make sure your death is painful.” 

“I’m aware.” 

Silence settled over the two, well, except for Andrew’s fingers tapping on the top of the freezer. His gaze was far away, probably deciding if what Neil said was bullshit or not. But at least there wasn’t a knife in his gut or moving towards it so he kept his mouth shut and his head down. 

Neil couldn’t afford to leave this place yet. He needed it more than he was willing to admit. He found it more than frustrating that all it took was an untrusting blonde human to have the chance to rip it all away. 

“Has Kevin recognized you yet?” 

Neil shook his head, “Not as far as I know. I’ve... changed since then.” 

Andrew hummed, “Okay.” 

“Are you going to tell him?” Neil couldn’t help but ask. His voice was shaky, no matter how much Neil wished he could hide it. If Andrew asked, if Andrew pried, he would know it was bullshit and if he looked closer, he would know Neil was someone else entirely.

“Why would I? I have no interest in dishing out your dirty laundry.” Andrew’s voice was flat, sounding as if Neil was stupid for even considering the possibility of him running his mouth. And god, the relief that rushed across Neil in that moment was enough for his shoulders to visibly drop. He wasn’t sure if it helped or worsened his story. But the trembling hands were too difficult to hide in the brightly lit room.

He was so focused on himself he didn’t notice that Andrew was starting to speak again. 

“Aaron is an experiment gone wrong.” 

Neil’s head snapped up at the words. Andrew was looking at him again, his fingers stilled and his face stayed blank. “That’s why I was getting it.” He said, tapping his finger once against the freezer lid. 

“An experiment?” Neil echoed and the man huffed. 

“Yes Neil, an experiment, keep up.” Impatience was clear in his tone but he still gave Neil a chance when he finished with, “By the CCG.” 

“Artificial ghouls.” Neil realized slowly, remembering his conversation from weeks before. “He’s one of them?”

Andrew shrugged, “Not really, but he was an earlier prototype. When they had just gotten it approved by the government. It got fucked up and Aaron never inherited a working kagune, but he did inherit that pesky diet of yours.”

“Why are you here now?” 

“Because I found out the CCG were going to ‘terminate’ the project.” Andrew’s eyes were cold as he spoke, the silent fire returning. “They wanted to get rid of stray ends. So I did the job for them.” 

Neil’s heart froze in his chest at the words. Something like recognition was crawling its way up Neil’s skull. His breath stuttered in his throat, “Where.” 

Andrew’s lips flicked slightly up at his reaction, “I’m sure you know where with a reaction like that, Josten.”

Neil knew. Of fucking course, Neil knew. It was all ghouls spoke about for fucking  _ years _ : Four years ago, he and his mother were staring at a shitty motel’s TV as they talked about the CCG experiencing an internal attack that killed 4 investigators. And incapacitating another. Four special class investigators. Murdered, by one of their own. Neil dragged his eyes back to Andrew who was still looking at him impassively.

“That was you.”

Andrew raised his chin, in a childish display, “I don’t like when people try to touch my things.” 

“You killed four men and cut the legs off of another.” Neil knew he wasn’t in a place to judge, his own body count higher than he cared to try and figure out. But taking on god knows how many Investigators and  _ killing  _ four on his own, for a human, sounded impossible. Should be impossible.

“Three.” Andrew says.

“What?” 

“I killed three men, and one woman.”

With that he stood and turned, moving towards the stairs but not before Neil quickly mustered up another question.

“Are you one too? And experiment?” He asked finally and Andrew paused, turning slightly to regard him. He was silent as if considering what he was going to answer or if he was going to at all. His eyes were unfocused, his fingers drumming the similar pattern, and just as Neil gave up his hope Andrew finally spoke.

“No, I'm not. I was there before Aaron.”

Neil didn’t dare say anything else, giving Andrew the choice to continue if he wanted too. 

“I was going to be their deadliest. They needed someone that could bring down the worst.” 

Neil’s mind helpfully supplied an image of his father at the words.

Neil couldn’t hide his flinch this time, “They were training you to be their best Investigator, that’s why you move like a ghoul and not human.” He breathed, but he wasn’t sure if Andrew heard him because he had already moved up the stairs and closed the door behind him.

Apparently Neil wasn’t the only one raised to be a monster.

-

The next time he and Andrew spoke, it was different. 

Besides the fact for the following weeks, Neil found himself slowly being drugged into their odd group’s activities. Drinking in the dorms that Neil had politely turned down, on and off video games and weirdly enough, watching movies. It was the only time he ever saw Aaron too, but the other never acknowledged his presence. Neil couldn’t say he was offended.

Nicky informed him later that they were, ‘ _ The Monsters.’ _

“The Monsters?” Neil blinked, “Why? You guys have the most amount of humans in your group though.” 

At that he was given another strange look from Nicky, which informed him he had said something weird again, but he didn’t bring it up, “That doesn’t matter.” He starts slowly, “Andrew is hardly human. If anything Aaron still holds that roll.” He waves his head loosely as he pours himself a glass of orange juice and leans against the kitchen counter. “The older Foxes started calling us that last year when they found out Andrew’s alias.” 

“Andrew has an alias?” 

Nicky smirked, “Oh you bet pretty boy. He got dubbed Monster, after him and Aaron made a break for it. Obviously the CCG don’t know it’s the guy who killed four of their own but - they think he’s some dangerous ghoul who takes out his kills burtaly.” 

“His kills?” 

That earns him another confused glance before Nicky continued, “You really are left out of the loop, I figured Andrew would have filled you in with at least that since he’s made you one of us.” 

“One of you-?” 

Nicky interrupts him before he could finish, “Yes his kills, someone had to keep Aaron fed. Aaron wouldn’t lift a finger to hurt anyone. Even if Andrew always stalked out the worst of the worst- tried to help him, Aaron would still refuse to face the fact that he isn’t completely human anymore.” 

Nicky’s carefree attitude had fallen as he spoke. “That’s how Erik and I found them, on the streets. Both of them were starving. Aaron would have been dead if it wasn’t for Andrew force feeding him.” 

For the first time, Neil noticed the dark rings that underlined Nicky’s eyes. The brittle stance he held as he tried to keep his lips from trembling. “I couldn’t- I just wish I could have found them faster. You know? Before all of this shit. Before the CCG got their hands on them.” He shakes his head and gives a forced laugh, “You know the only time Andrew smiles is when he has a weapon in his hands and he knows he gets to use it? Fuck, if anything the CCG turns out more monsters than the ones they take off the street.” 

Neil grits his teeth, “Andrew isn’t a monster. You just said it yourself, he risked his life to save his brother.” 

Neil almost punches Nicky when he gives him a pitiful look, “At what cost Neil? He had the option to go to the police and get protection that way. What the CCG were going to do was illegal. There’s no proof they were even going to kill Aaron! He could’ve killed the only people who had a chance in making him huma-”

“I think you should shut up Nicky and not talk about things you don’t understand.” Neil snaps. Surprised that it came out of his mouth. Nicky swivels to stare at him, his eyes brimming with tears.  _ How didn't he get it?  _

“I’ve seen the CCG tear about a child who was five years old because they were born a ghoul, I’ve seen the CCG try to kill my mother because  _ I  _ was her son. Maybe you don’t think Andrew was right, and quite frankly I don’t like the guy myself, but don’t tell me he had any other option.” 

Nicky stayed silent, his face pale, placing his glass harshly onto the counter beside him. His eyes tracking Neil’s own and for a moment he feels bad. But then Nicky is giving him a genuine smile before laughing under his breath and shaking his head.

“I see why he’s so interested in you now.” 

-

Later that night, Andrew knocks on Neil’s dorm room. Shoving Seth out of the way when the tall ghoul answers it and makes a comment about his moving snack bar showing up so late. Neil doesn’t miss the knife that is pressed against Seth’s stomach when Andrew nods his head, motioning to outside of the room. 

Neil slips on his shoes and follows Andrew silently, who starts making his way outside of the underground area and back to the university campus without speaking a word to him. 

Briefly, he lets himself wonder if this was how Andrew was going to finally make true to his promise of gutting him.

“I don’t need you to defend my good name, Josten.” Andrew says once they reach a building that hangs just left of the wood-shop. It was small in comparison, but Neil doesn’t miss the banners hanging off the roof and gaudy orange colour. Andrew shoves the key into the lock and pushes it open in one swift movement. 

Neil fights a frown at Andrew’s comment, “I was stating an opinion, you just happened to be the topic at that moment.” 

Andrew only offers him a half raised eyebrow before hitting the wall and lights boom on around them. Revealing a large gym, ropes hanging from the ceiling, matts covering one corner and Kevin Day standing at the centre. 

“Oh- so you were planning on killing m-” Neil starts but Andrew claps a hand over his mouth. 

“Shut up for once in your life for fuck’s sake.” Before motioning over to Kevin who is walking towards them now. Neil is unable to keep the heavy beat of his heart under control as a man out of his worst nightmare moves towards him with a burning look in his eyes. Neil shoots a look over to Andrew, wondering if he had told Kevin the truth and they were now ganging up to capture him and deliver him hand wrapped to his father. 

Or gut him.

Neil wondered what he would prefer.

Instead Kevin stops in front of Neil. He lets Kevin look his fill, let’s him stand there burning with his presence alone. Of course Andrew was the only one who could rival him, anyone else would simply crumple under the weighted look he gave. While Neil begins to question where he was going to end up, Kevin suddenly lowers his head slightly. His displeasure is evident, his face twisted into a scowl but still he sucked in a sharp breath;

“Spar with me Neil.” 

Andrew removes his hand from Neil’s mouth and Kevin glances up at him. He feels a jolt of shock when he sees the desperation now lining every movement of Kevin’s body as he levels himself back to his usual height. Never once in his life did he think he would ever be in a position where Kevin Day was requesting his help.

“Spar- the fuc- why? You want to spar with me?” Neil asks dumbly, ignoring the bored look Andrew shoots him.

“I believe that is what he said, Neil.” 

“But why? Why would you need to spar with me?”

Kevin glances down, now suddenly interested with his hoodies strings instead of the people around him. His mouth opening and closing a few times before he roughly shakes his head, “Because you’re the only ghoul I know who doesn’t use his kagune. You fight with knives.” 

Neil blinks, “Knives made out of my kagune,” he corrects. Letting another small truth slip free and into the air between them. Neil doesn’t want to pull it back. He watches as both of Andrew’s eyebrows flick upwards, probably the closest thing he would get to a surprised look on the blonde. Kevin doesn’t look shocked in the slightest. 

“It doesn’t matter what it is made out of. As long as they cut, I can work with it.” 

“What about your kagune?” Neil bounds back. 

Kevin hesitates, “My kagune, it...” He tries, but he doesn’t finish, sending Andrew a look and the shorted man sighs.

“Riko ruined Kevin’s kagune so now he doesn’t have a working one and he needs to learn how to fight.” His impatience is clear in the harsh tapping of his foot on the floor. The sound echoing off the gymnasium walls. 

“Why do you need me then? Why can’t you teach him?” Neil shoots back, watching Andrew pull a knife out of his armband and twirl it loosely. 

“I have been.” He says shortly, his finger pressing the end of the handle and the knife elongates slightly, making the weapon longer and more rigid. Neil recognizes it as the one that had smashed into his gut a month earlier. “But he wants to fight with you too.” 

“You stole a Quinque.” 

“Good observation, Neil. Want a sticker?”

Neil already has his reply on the tip of his tongue but falters at the feeling of a hand touching his shoulder lightly. He looks over and finds Kevin looking more vulnerable then Neil has ever been comfortable with. “Neil, Andrew’s fighting is based on CCG technique, and that is good if I were cornered by an investigator. But you’ve taught yourself, you fight like a ghoul.” 

Neil contemplate him for a few moments before stepping away and pulling one of his knives free. This one was blue. His mother had spent hours making sure the dye stuck to it after she had cut off part of his kagune that night. At first he had hated the knives. Neil remembered the pain, he hated the pain - dreaded it every time a knife shattered or broke when they were on the run. Or when his mother would return with a bag full of familiar supplies. Her eyes dark when she told him to lay on his stomach.

Now the weight in his hands brought comfort. His muscles are already humming with recognition and preparation of a fight. With a knife you had to get closer to your opponent, you had to be quick. Had to be one step of your opponent. It was what Neil had been made for. 

“Okay.” He says, meeting Kevin’s eyes for the first time without feeling the need or want to shrink away. This time Neil was in control, this time Neil wasn’t the one relying on someone else. This time Neil could stand his ground without running. 

Kevin smiled, it darkened his face but it didn’t hide the relief that flashed across it. 

The hairs on Neil’s back sprung to life, which was the only reason why he managed to duck out of Andrew’s way in time. Andrew hit the ground, letting his body roll back to his feet, now clutching another dagger in his right hand. A maniac grin broke across his face as Neil brought out another knife from his belt and sucked in, letting his body drop into a pose his father had ingrained into him since he could walk. 

“Gotta make sure you’re worth anything first.” Andrew said, flicking his head to the side slightly, “Don’t worry, you’ll heal eventually.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember anything else rip me. um, hope you liked? Next chapter is gonna have a shit ton of action hopefully and a revealllll. If you have any questions, ask me I will clear it up. Of course not everyone has been introduced but they will be. Promise. I didn't forget you bby Renee.
> 
> Ghouls; Seth, Allison, Erik, Wymack, Abby, Dan and Kevin  
> Humans; Andrew, Matt, Nicky and Renee  
> One Eyed Ghouls; Neil  
> Artificial Ghoul (failure); Aaron
> 
> please come yell at me on tumblr - kanekicure  
> im lonely

**Author's Note:**

> TOKYO GHOUL INFORMATION (the short versions ;)) IF YOU DO NOT ALREADY KNOW
> 
> Ghouls - Are creatures that appear and act human in every way except they MUST consume human flesh. No other food will keep them alive and stable and normal food tastes revolting to Ghouls. Ghouls have super strength, hearing, and healing and their body cannot be harmed by normal human weapons. When fighting, hunting, or just activated, Ghouls have red irises and black eyes. Ik you've seen the tumblr posts, you can google a ghoul. It is in both eyes for normal ghouls!! (Neil is a one-eyed ghoul.) Ghouls are killed on sight if discovered, they do not have human rights.
> 
> One Eyed Ghouls - Super super rare, natural born is even more rare. Nearly impossible to be born alive and are considered more powerful than average ghouls. 
> 
> CCG - An organization that is a crime task force dedicated to hunting down and eradicated Ghouls. They wear completely white clothing, including a trench coat (why? no clue)
> 
> Kagune - They are tentacle like weapons that come out of a Ghouls back. They come in different variations and colours ect, but for the sake of people who aren't tg obsessed I will avoid going too indepth on them. They are also the WORST part about writing tg AU because they are stupidly hard to explain. And like... tentacles.... I-
> 
> Quinque - These are the weapons that Investigators carry with them, they are created by Kagunes from dead ghouls and are the only successful weapon in killing ghouls. 
> 
> Ghoul Gangs - Not what they are called in the tg manga but still, they are pretty much organizations or groups of ghouls who have territory and have hierarchies ect. They hunt/feed together. In this story the Foxes and Ravens are examples of these. Some groups are obviously more powerful than others. 
> 
> There will be slight differences to make things easier to understand/or since Tokyo Ghoul is set in Japan, I figured America would have differences. (also I'm Canadian so I know jack all about America lmao)
> 
> I will have these before each chapter if I bring up something that is new. It will be at the start rather than the end. Again I know that this is confusing but a lot of it is suppose to be!! Neil will be telling us things as the story goes on and everyone already has their background written out. I'm really excited to tell this story and I am trash for some good Andreil so like supernatural andreil is ooooooo yummy. Anywho, if you have any question and aren't familiar with the Tokyo Ghoul universe feel free to ask! :)
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> (also if ur gonna read tg don't watch the anime, read the manga for the LOVE of god.
> 
> Come yell at me or ask questions on my Tumblr at - kanekicure!


End file.
